FF7-FF8-KH - Love Someone
by talinsquall
Summary: Squall saves Sephiroth. Both save Zack. Laguna saves Cloud. Cloud returns the favor. Selphie makes the ultimate save. Booyaka! Sephiroth/Squall/Zack, Cloud/Laguna, Cid/Vincent. AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Sexual Situations, Swearing, Polygamy, BDSM, Mpreg, Miscarriage, Rinoa is a Villain


A/N: Accidentally deleted. Rewritten with the power of pure bitterness over no FF 7 or 8 in KH3 for myself. I miss Brute Cloud. He'll be shiny Zack-Cloud in the FF7 Remake, so KH AU it is. Squall is Squall in this one. The Leon switcharoo got tiring. Riku and Sora show up as babies. Inspired by "Love Someone," by Lukas Graham.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7/Final Fantasy 8/Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Squall saves Sephiroth. Both save Zack. Laguna saves Cloud. Cloud returns the favor. Dreams are made and lost. Selphie makes the ultimate save. Booyaka!

Pairings: Sephiroth/Squall/Zack, Cloud/Laguna, Cid/Vincent

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Sexual Situations, Swearing, Polygamy, BDSM, Mpreg, Miscarriage, Rinoa is a Villain (Vincent is Sephiroth's Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**FF7/FF8/KH - Love Someone**

_If you love someone_

_And you're not afraid to lose 'em_

_You probably never loved someone like I do_

_You probably never loved someone like I do..._

XXX

(Radiant Garden)

Squall hugged a visiting Selphie. "Thanks for helping, Selph. The fair is going to be fantastic for morale."

The bouncy-haired girl took Yuffie's hands and twirled around. "No problem, Squallie. I always bring the party with me."

Squall's eyes widened when he viewed Vincent Valentine striding towards him. "Hello, Vincent! It's rare to see you out in broad daylight. Cid isn't tailing you?"

The gunslinger rested his gauntlet on a holstered Cerberus. "Although I can take care of myself quite well, my Captain is hiding behind the churro stand. Cinnamon sugar will be his ultimate downfall."

The former SEED Commander sniggered as he spied Cid chawing away on a fistful of fried dough. "How can I help you?"

Vincent flipped his black hair behind his shoulder. "My son, Sephiroth, wishes to atone for his past transgressions. He has offered his permanent services with guarding over Radiant Garden. As our newly elected Mayor, the final say goes to you."

Squall clutched his clipboard hard, so he wouldn't start dancing in place. "Really? Sephiroth would do this for us? Once you and Aerith reassured me of his regained sanity, I've been hoping he would resume his duties as General. His experience and mastery over the Darkness would prove invaluable to our cause."

Vincent ran a hand down Squall's arm. "Experience? Is this all you need my son for? His might?"

Squall's blush rosied his cheeks. "Sephiroth has a spouse. From what little Cloud has told me, Zack was the best a warrior could be. Although Hades imprisoned him for breaking a deal, Aerith informed me he would be freed soon."

A small smile flitted across Vincent's face. "Zackary's heart has enough love for more than one mate. My son has filled his curious ears with tales of your honor and steadfastness. I am sure Aerith will happily tell you of the various marriage ceremonies performed in the Land of Dragons and Agrabah."

Squall stepped back. "Marriage? Let's not go that far. I've never met Zack and I've only passed by Sephiroth a few times."

Vincent tilted his head. "The dark circles under your eyes are gone. You've been sleeping better. Could this be from sensing my son's constant devotion over you at night? His keeping away the Darkness-fueled nightmares?"

Squall looked away. "Aerith talks too much. Everyone has nightmares. Sephiroth perches on my roof like a stalking bird of prey. It's silly to give me hope when he has another to love."

Vincent ventured to comfort the confused man when another beat him to it.

"Squuuuaaaaallllllll! Baby boy! What's with the scrunchy face? Give your daddy a hug back! Too tight? Whoops. It's okay. I can squeeze for the both of us."

Selphie bounced around Vincent to tug on a lacy sleeve. "Hey, President Laguna! Are you done being the lady's man at the Coliseum?"

Squall's father stilled his squeezing. Emerald eyes veered down to the girl. "Not a President anymore. Thank the Gods. Selphie? You remember me? Guess this is a day full of surprises."

Selphie peered around the Square. "Besides Squall, I'm the only former SEED who does, since I'm a kick-ass magical girl. Where's Ellone? Squall never talks about her, so I figured she was with you. I can't wait to show her the Fair. She always loved the pink popcorn."

Squall was quick to bolster up Laguna as the older man began to shake to pieces. "Ellone's gone, Selphie. She stopped time and sent me and Dad through a portal. Sis knew it would kill her, but she did it anyway."

Squall exhaled as he was embraced by both Selphie and Yuffie. "I'm fine. I've been fine for awhile. It's my dad who can't get over it. Why are you here, Laguna? The noble ladies in Thebes finally get tired of you? Are you too used up even for them to stomach?"

Vincent motioned a hand as Laguna seemed to shrink with shame. "Squall! Be thankful your father is still alive for you to condemn."

Squall frowned as a crystal was slipped into his hand. "This isn't…"

Laguna attempted to draw away, but was halted by the firm embraces of the two girls. "Ellone's crystal. All the memories I collected of our time together, including the years you missed. The last house I stayed in, the possessive bitch tried to destroy it to break my heart. She failed in crushing the crystal, but I'm pretty sure she succeeded in the heart breakage."

Squall clutched his lost father with a lion's grip. "No, Daddy. Don't leave me. Ellone would be angry to see you so soon. She wished the best for us. Remember? We're going to have it."

Laguna sagged in the circle of loving arms. "As stubborn as your mother. Raine would be so proud of you."

Squall kissed his father's forehead. "We'll get you back on your feet. Right, girls?"

Yuffie nudged Squall's arm with her cheek. "Count Aerith and Tifa in too! They love saving long-haired pretty people. Just ask Cloud."

Selphie bobbed behind Laguna's back. "There's always hope, Squallie's daddy. You'll see."

Cid wrapped a burly arm around Vincent's waist and handed a warm churro over. "Ah let you outta the house, when the sun's shinin,' and it ends with girly hugs and manly tears. Yer a walkin' drama magnet, Vince."

Vincent daintily bit into the doughy sweet. "It is one of the reasons you love me."

The Captain smooched sugary lips. "Yeah, one of 'em."

xxx

(Squall's Residence - Night)

From his perch on the roof, Sephiroth arched an eyebrow as a white nightgown wearing Lion made his presence known. "You will take cold, Squall. Please return to your slumber."

Squall raised his arms and beckoned to the General. "You can watch over my sleep just as well inside and we have things to discuss."

The warrior floated to the ground and kissed cool lips. "Things? If I accept this invitation into your home, assumptions will be made."

Squall licked his lips and received a deeper kiss in response. "Stop that. I need my wits about me. Is what your father told me true? You can love both me and Zack?"

Sephiroth directed the shivering Mayor back into the dwelling. "It is true. Would you like to ask him yourself?"

Squall unconsciously nestled against Sephiroth's body. "There's a way? I would love to."

The General waited until Squall snuggled against him on the comfy couch prior to bringing out a magical hand mirror. "Aerith was able to fashion this for me once I proved my sanity had returned and my love for Zack had not been diminished by my madness."

Squall's eyes filled with wonder when he viewed a somewhat filthy Zack Fair in the reflection. "Oh gosh. You're so beautiful. No wonder Sephiroth married you. Even the depths of the Underworld can't dim your Light."

Zack's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "You're not my Angel, but you're mighty pretty all the same. You must be Squall. Awww, Seph wasn't kiddin.' You're sweetness all the way. Question is are ya sweet for me?"

Sephiroth peered into the mirror as Squall hid his blushing face. "Puppy, you are coming on too strong. We wish to win the Lion to our side. Not scare him away."

Zack scratched the back of his spiky head. "Heck, Seph. This country boy don't know any other way to be. If I love somethin,' I chase after it until I catch it. It worked for me before."

Sephiroth sighed as Squall's blush pinkened further. "It certainly did. Help me to reassure Squall about our mutual feelings towards him."

Zack stepped forward. "You're doubtin' Seph, Sweetness? I get why you don't believe me. You don't know me from a hole in the wall, but Angel never lies, even when it hurts."

Squall raised scared blue-grey eyes to the mirror. "I doubt myself. You both were renowned heroes. Beloved by all of Radiant Garden and beyond. The crowds at the Coliseum still buzz about your showmanship. Sephiroth remains the highest tournament draw. You could have anyone. Why would you want meeeeee?"

Zack swore as tears trailed down his new love's face. He scrubbed frustrated fingers through his black spikes. "Why would I want you? According to my bestest friends, you're the most selfless person they've ever met. You were able to love Sephiroth when he was crazy evil. We've never met, but you're willing to open your heart, and take a chance on me. Don't cry, Squall. Please don't cry. Let Angel comfort you until I can. Once I'm freed from this prison, I'll make you feel loved right down to your bones. I swear it."

Squall sobbed as Zack's form began to dissipate. "You know just what to say to make me love you more. D-d-d-on't go."

Zack held his hand out. "I love you both. See you soon."

Sephiroth blew a kiss as Squall hiccupped through his tears. "Tomorrow, Beloved."

Squall littered Sephiroth's distraught face with salty kisses. "I didn't know the time was limited. I wasted it with my insecurities. I'm sorry."

The General held Squall still so he could kiss the falling tears away. "The allotted time is usually longer. I spent some of it earlier showing Zack the fair. He can't wait to participate next year. We have tomorrow, Squall. From now on, you, me, and Zackary shall always have tomorrow."

Squall carefully took the magical mirror from Sephiroth and held it against his heart. "Tomorrow."

xxx

(Radiant Garden Committee House)

Yuffie finished plaiting Laguna's lustrous hair. "Pretty, pretty, preeeeetty… "

Aerith glanced up from her embroidery. "Yuffie, it's time for you to relieve Selphie at the stand."

The ninja kissed the older man's cheek as she scampered away. "Thanks for letting me play with your hair, Laguna."

Laguna turned a page in his book. "No problem. It's just hair."

Aerith's apple-green eyes met Laguna's. "It may be none of my business, but Squall told all of us to ask permission prior to touching your hair. It had something to do with your dealings in Thebes."

Laguna shut his book and stared out into space. "Ellone loved my hair. The few times I ventured to cut it she cried. When my little girl died, I didn't give a damn about myself. If the Theban noble ladies wished to treat me as their sexual party favor, so be it. I never allowed them to touch my hair though. That's for people I care for."

Aerith's impish smile lit up her face. "Mind if I add some flowers to your hairdo?"

Basking in the Cetra's warm glow, Laguna's body completely relaxed. "I would like nothing more."

After festooning Laguna's head with magically lit flowers, Aerith was startled by a swearing Squall rushing into the house. "Did something happen at the Fair?"

Squall's frantic eyes darted around the room. "No. I received an emergency message from Phil at the Coliseum. Hades contracted Cloud for a Deathmatch for the Gods. In the end, he was paid only half of his winnings. In response, he's trashing the joint. Cloud is Zack's best friend. Hades is going to find some way to blame Zack and hurt him. I just know it."

Laguna gripped Squall's arms. "Calm down, Baby Boy. I can't say I understand the relationship conundrum you got yourself in, but I always have your back. I'll go with you."

Squall's eyes met Aerith's. "Dad, you may have seen Cloud fight at the Coliseum, but you never met him in person. He's barely human on his best days."

Laguna patted his son's cheek. "Have faith in Sephiroth, Squall. Cloud wasn't the only one I saw fight at the Coliseum. My future grandkids are gonna be the prettiest little demigods."

Squall hid his face against Laguna's hair. "You and Vincent have no patience. There will be no grandbabies made until Zack is freed. I won't have my children growing up without one of their fathers."

Sephiroth appeared from a black portal. "Squall, it's time to go. If Hades becomes further angered by Strife's antics, I fear for Zack."

Laguna gently pushed Squall towards his intended. "Lead the way, Son. I'm ready when you are."

XXX

(The Coliseum)

As Sephiroth strode forward, with his menacing aura scaring away the small fry, Squall and Laguna crept behind him.

Since the Heartless culling by Cloud had proven so devastating to the natural environment, their bodies failed to magically disappear as usual.

Laguna shivered as he surveyed the mountains of dead carcasses Cloud left in his destructive wake. "Okay, Squall. I'll admit it. Daddy isn't ready to meet Cloud Strife. Let's let the General take care of the situation."

Squall gripped his father's arm harder. "We're too far in. I don't trust Cloud to not start a fight with Sephiroth."

Laguna gasped and came to a stop as he observed a bare-chested and blood-soaked Cloud standing with his huge sword held easily in one hand. "Wow... I mean, wow…"

Cloud flicked blood in Sephiroth's direction. "What the hell do you want? Come to gloat at my misery? You managed to fool Squall with your redemption pity party. So leave me be."

Squall ventured forward, but was caught around the waist by a muscled arm. "You proved your point, Cloud. Think about Zack. Hades uses any little excuse to hurt him. Stop this before he pays the price for your anger."

Cloud dropped his sword as well as his head. "Zack… I swore to live both our lives. I've failed you so much, my friend. I don't deserve to live, but I can't find a way to die. Why can't I just die..."

Squall lurched in Sephiroth's hold as a concerned Laguna hurried forward. "Dad, no! Sephiroth, stop him! Don't hurt my father, Strife!"

The General murmured in Squall's ear. "I will intervene if need be, Squall. Allow your father to comfort Strife. I believe you inherited your loving Light from him."

Squall's glare-frown elicited a distracting kiss from the warrior. "My father deserves better than Cloud."

Sephiroth nibbled a pinkening ear. "As do you. Yet you will be eternally saddled with a slightly reformed villain and a mischievous Puppy.

Squall turned his head to thrill Sephiroth with a kiss. "I would have no others."

As Laguna swayed towards the wary soldier, he removed his outer shirt, and used it to wipe away the blood from Cloud's porcelain doll-like face. "You even cry pretty. It's a shame we had to meet this way. When I lived in Thebes, I was your biggest fan. At first, I watched to cheer on Squall, but you caught my eye soon enough."

Cloud caught the stranger's hands by the wrists and held them away from him. "I remember you. You're the whore the rich ladies passed around at parties. When Squall first recognized you, he cried. He said his whole family was dead now."

Squall held his arms out as Laguna cringed with humiliation. "I was in shock. I didn't mean it, Daddy. I swear on our love for Ellone. When I tried to contact you later, you wouldn't see me."

The father straightened up and freed his hands. His emerald eyes met his son's. "I didn't want to take you down with me, Baby Boy."

Laguna resumed cleaning Cloud. Both their gazes following his hands. "While I am not proud of my past self-destructive ways, I had a physical healing factor bestowed on my body by a magical creature called a Moomba. I have also been checked over by Aerith. No matter what I did or what was done to me. I am physically clean."

Laguna paused and smiled at Squall. "I'm clean."

Squall returned the smile and attempted to pull his father back. He hissed when Cloud yanked Laguna behind him. "You can stay here and pout if you want to, Strife, but I now realize this place brings back bad memories for my father. I should have never brought him here."

Cloud purred as Laguna wiped the blood from his chest. "Laguna is protected. Aerith made sure of it."

In an flash, Sephiroth brought an astonished Squall right next to a growling Cloud and petting Laguna.

The General poked at one of the magical flowers in Laguna's braid.

Squall shook his head as the flower reacted as a protective barrier for his father. "Always tricky, Sis."

Laguna brought up one of Cloud's cleaned hands and kissed it. "I don't want my baby to worry about me. I want to go home, but I can't go without you."

Cloud leaned in and sniffed Laguna's sweet scent. "Don't think you can play me like one of those rich bitches. I won't treat you like a fragile little doll. I play rough."

Laguna ignored Squall's worried look. "Magical physical healing, Strife. You saw me at those parties. I saw you too. You wanted to get freakier, but the partiers proved too weak for you. I'm not. You wanna play? Play with me."

An alarmed Squall tugged his saucy father into his safe embrace. "Enough! You want to date my father, Strife? You can do it back at Radiant Garden. Let's go. Dad, quit whining."

As the pair walked back to the entrance, Cloud joined Sephiroth in guarding their backs. "Please apologize to Zack for me, especially if Hades comes down hard on him. It's not easy to live life without a guiding Light."

Sephiroth's viridian eyes peered into the looming darkness. "Puppy will be glad to hear I didn't have to skewer you again. He will also be happy to learn you have found your mate."

Cloud nonchalantly cut a few errant Heartless in half. "Laguna talks big. In Thebes, though, he was all about the ladies. He wouldn't know what to do with a cock if it crowed at him."

The General used the Darkness to silently decimate the lurking Heartless in front of Squall and Laguna. "It is a good thing he has you to educate him if you get a chance. Laguna has been newly introduced into Radiant Garden society. Yet his number of suitors, male and female, are legion."

Cloud snarled at the thought of his competition. He'd kill them all as soon as they reared their weak heads. "I'll have Laguna collared soon enough. Don't you worry."

Sephiroth took fast hold of Cloud's bicep. "You have never had much control, Strife. Regardless how Laguna teases. Do not break him. While his physical healing is quite wondrous, it has its limits. If you make Squall cry, due to his father's pain, you will finally experience true death by my sword. No matter how it would damage my relationship with Zackary."

Cloud shrugged off the General's hold and swaggered on. "Like I said. Don't worry. If Laguna becomes permanently injured by me, I'll find a way to kill myself. I would deserve nothing less for dimming such a glorious Light."

XXX

(Radiant Garden City Hall)

In the Mayor's office, Squall stamped a request. "I'm not angry, so stop flinching everytime I move."

Laguna fiddled with the end of his braid. "Noooo, but you're irritated. More irritated with me than usual. Why so, Baby Boy?"

Squall stamped the next request extra hard. "Mincing words confuses you, so I'll say it straight. Cloud's a brute. A barely civilized beast who needs to dominate every situation. You think you can change him back into the kind gentle soul Zack and Aerith swear he once was. I say the Darkness destroyed that part of him long ago and he's not worth it."

Laguna's crossed leg shook with nervous agitation. "I don't want to change Cloud. I want to live the rest of the life I have left with him. I believed most of my soul died with Ellone. When I first saw Cloud at the Coliseum, I felt it reawaken. It's such a sweet pain. Don't ask me to give it up. Please, Squall?"

Squall came around the table to embrace his father. "Don't be sad. If being with Cloud Strife makes you happy, then be with Cloud. I'll learn to bare with it. I'm sure Zack will help me. When I realized I had fallen in love with Sephiroth, there were many who swore he was irredeemable. We proved them wrong, but not without Sephiroth's willingness to accept my Light. Cloud will want to lock you away to keep you safe. Don't let him."

Laguna fidgeted in his son's arms. "Why do all my suitors want to lock me away? I'm not so special."

Squall kissed his father's temple. "Yeah, you are."

XXX

(Fountain Court - Nighttime)

Laguna plopped down onto the blanket and rifled through the picnic basket. "We're alone. You can stop lurking in the shadows."

A cautious Cloud appeared next to the older man's shoulder. "I'm not lurking. I'm protecting you."

Laguna was bothered when his hard tug to Cloud's sleeve failed to bring the warrior down. "Could you at least act like you're not superhuman all the time?"

Cloud settled next to Laguna's form and rested his cheek against a relaxed shoulder. "I don't know how to do this. I've never dated anyone before."

The brunet shrugged his shoulder. "Just straight to the sex?"

Cloud's luminescent gaze followed the dancing water of the fountains. "It's a way to pass the time until the next fight."

Laguna laid his head against soft blond spikes. "You make love sound lonely."

Cloud inhaled Laguna's scent. "I've never made love with anyone. When Zack described his times with Sephiroth, it sounded wonderful."

Laguna embraced the stoic soldier. "With the right person, it can be. Will you let me be your right person?"

Cloud nearly squeezed the breath from Laguna's body as he hugged back. "That's supposed to be my line. Squall informed you on how I earn my living outside the Arena. It would be polite to say I'm a bounty hunter, but I'm really a paid killer. I don't live a nice life and I'm not a nice person. Not for a long time."

Laguna pouted and was promptly kissed. "Why does everyone think I want to change you or should change you? If you were still the gentle boy Aerith described, I would pat your head and send you on your way. I like my men to be men."

Cloud gently bit the side of Laguna's neck. "Oh really? How many men have you been with? Don't try to lie. I can tell."

The elder blushed. "None. To be honest, I never thought I could be attracted to a man until I saw you. The way my body reacted scared me. My date was so pleased. She believed it was for her."

Cloud's hold tightened until Laguna mewled in rebuke. "Sorry. Don't talk about your past flings around me. It makes me want to hunt them down and kill them for having touched what's mine. I know it doesn't make sense, but it's how I feel."

Laguna took a deep breath as Cloud relaxed his grip. "Can I talk about Raine? She is Squall and Ellone's mother and will always have a central place in my heart."

Cloud silenced his love with a lusty kiss. "I don't have a problem with her memory. When I asked Squall why he was okay with leaving you alone in Thebes, he told me Raine would keep you safe until you came home to him. From what I remember, you kept her busy."

Laguna played with the wolf's head on Cloud's shoulder. "All in the past. From now on, all my energy will be centered around you and our life together."

Cloud sighed as his eyes scanned his surroundings. "You have such faith in our future. I wish I could feel the same."

Laguna happily fed Cloud the apple pie Aerith baked for their date. "Stay by my side, love. I'll bring you back to the Light."

XXX

(Squall's Residence)

Squall's cheeks rosied as Sephiroth covered the back of his neck with kisses. His stormy eyes met a yearning Zack's in the magical mirror. "Is this good for you too? I wanted to wait until you were freed, but Sephiroth told me this would make you happy."

Zack brushed his fingers along the debauched sight on his side. "Happy. Oh, so happy. I love you so much for doing this, Sweetness. Let me see all of you."

Squall bit his lip as Sephiroth tore his leather pants away leaving him nude. "Touch yourself while Sephiroth touches me, Zack. I want you to feel loved too."

Zack masturbated as his husband fondled their intended. "Already ahead of ya, Squall."

Squall cried out as Sephiroth probed his virgin entrance. His erection was caressed by a firm hand. "Let me touch you, Sephiroth. I want you to feel pleasure as well."

The General bit a fragile shoulder as he bound Squall's questing hands with the Darkness. "Who says I'm not?"

Squall gritted his teeth as Sephiroth's hands worked to bring him to completion. "I'm close. Gods, it feels so good."

Sephiroth's glowing gaze lit up the darkened room as he viewed Zack follow Squall into an orgasmic release. "Glad to be of service."

Squall sagged against a firm chest. "Why won't you let me pleasure you? You deserve to feel joy just as much as Zack."

Zack managed to regain his bearings. "Squall's right, Angel. You're taking this atonement thing too far. I'm the one in prison, not you."

Sephiroth kissed Squall's cheek and blew a kiss to Zack's frustrated image. "I shall take the pleasure owed to me on our honeymoon. We have Squall's virginity to take care of."

Zack bounced in place as Squall's blush flowed down his body. "Sweetness still got a cherry on top? Hot damn, I gotta get out of this place."

Sephiroth sighed as his husband's form began to fade. "Soon, Zack. No matter what Hades attempts, you will be freed. I swear it."

Squall's sobs shook his shoulders. "I love you. I love you so much."

Zack mimed as if he was caressing their faces. "My two loves. I am so lucky. I never thought a man could be so lucky. I love you both. See you soon."

A single tear fell from Sephiroth's eye to be kissed away by Squall. "Tomorrow, Beloved."

Squall held his hand out to the propped mirror as Zack's image disappeared. "Tomorrow."

XXX

(Radiant Garden Committee House)

Vincent sipped his afternoon tea as a ranting Cid typed furiously on the huge computer. "Take a seat, my son. What troubles you so, you would leave Squall unguarded?"

Sephiroth sat down and poured a cup of tea. "I fear Zackary will not be freed as Hades promised. If Zack remains imprisoned, he can force Cloud and I to continue to do his dirty work. While Strife does not care who employs him, I refuse to go down that road again with Squall by my side."

Vincent set his cup down and gripped his son's shoulder. "I agree. Hades has nothing to gain by freeing Zackary and much to lose. Once Zack's time is up, his loved ones have the right to bring him home with no outside interference from the Olympian Gods."

Sephiroth placed a grateful hand over Vincent's. "When I last spoke with Hercules, he reassured me the rest of the Gods would not hinder Zack's freeing, since he would have served his full sentence. Our only deterrent would come from Hades and the forces of the Underworld."

A wicked smile lit up Vincent's face. "Captain, are you up for a little fun?"

Cid met Vincent's smirk with one of his own. "With mah Valentine? Always."

Sephiroth sipped his tea. "Cloud will meet us at the Underworld Entrance. Squall's mayoral work should be done in an hour."

At that moment, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith walked in.

Yuffie was the first to notice a plot brewing. "Is something going to happen? Whatever it is, count me in. It's been as boring as heck since the fair ended."

Aerith picked up Princess Guard. "It's Zack. He's served his time and we're going to make sure we get him home to Squall."

Tifa cracked her knuckles. "Like I need a reason. Yuffie's right about it being boring. Nothing like an Underworld brawl to blow off the cobwebs."

Vincent beamed to his tea-drinking son. "Do you see, Sephiroth? Isn't having family wonderful?"

Sephiroth sipped more tea. "Their love and support is for Squall and Zackary. The girls still want to see me die under a mountain of dancing moogles in the Coliseum."

Tifa tightened her glove. "It would be a one time thing, Sephiroth. You wouldn't really be dead. At the most, you would have to regenerate for a day. When Cloud saw the potential purse amount for the spectacle, we almost convinced him to do it. I'm sure it would double for you. You could probably give Squall the castle fully rebuilt with gold for a wedding present."

The proud General ignored the pleading eyes surrounding him. He knew Zack's eyes would join them once he heard of the budding debacle. "No."

XXX

(Underworld Entrance)

Laguna cut through a string of Heartless as Squall sliced a few more. "It is dangerous down here. Isn't it?"

Squall grimaced as he sent a large fireball into a crowd of enemies. "It certainly is."

The father slashed away. "Why were all of Zack's friends smiling and happy as they ran to the most dangerous area?"

Squall shrugged as he released a Water spell. "They're all crazy."

Laguna sidestepped the flooding area. "Oh, I guess we'll fit right in then."

Squall stabbed two Heartless with Lionheart and propelled their dying bodies into another group. "Seamlessly."

Cloud announced his arrival by thrusting First Tsurugi into the dirt. The shock wave killing the surrounding Heartless.

Laguna scurried over to caress his hero. "You're all grimy. I love when you get grimy."

Cloud bruised sweet lips. "Sephiroth has Zack. They're making their way to the Entrance. I'm to keep you two safe until the group gets back."

Laguna stuck his lower lip out. "I was a career soldier and Squall was SEED Commander. We can take care of ourselves."

Cloud bit the teasing lip. "You sassin' me, Mate?"

Laguna licked his lip. "Will you spank me if I say yes?"

Squall's disgust at his parent's antics was quickly eclipsed by concern as Sephiroth flew in with a severely beaten Zack in his arms. His welcoming embrace enveloped them both. "Oh my loves… I can finally hold you to my heart."

Aerith prodded Squall's arm. "I can heal Zack on the gummi ship. He won't be safe until we're back in Radiant Garden."

Tifa ran up as Yuffie threw her giant shuriken. "We got your backs. Get him out of here!"

Cloud picked up Laguna like a bride as Aerith clung to his back. "You got Squall, Sephiroth?"

The General allowed a smile to light up his face as Squall followed Aerith's example and held onto his back. "My mates are secure, Strife."

Cloud's laser-blue eyes fastened on their far off destination. "Let's mosey."

The group disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Tifa kept her guard up, along with Yuffie. "Vincent and Cid stayed back to set up the explosives. Isn't Sephiroth worried about his father's safety?"

Yuffie guffawed as she caught her shuriken. "You know what Vinnie can do when he's having fun and what Cid can do when he's protecting Vincent. Are you worried for them?"

Tifa grinned as she unleashed Final Heaven. "Nah."

XXX

(Squall's Residence)

As Zack ran healed hands along a willing nude body, Squall motioned to a yearning General standing guard by the windows. "Our family is keeping watch. Your father has returned safe and sound. Come love us, Sephiroth. Zack is not the only one who misses you."

Sephiroth took a few steps towards the bed. "I'm right here, Squall."

Squall grabbed Sephiroth's hand as Zack rutted against his pliant form. "Yet my heart still misses you."

Zack mouthed a tanned collarbone. "We're safe, Angel. Lose the battle jacket. Did prison make me ugly? You don't wanna love me anymore?"

Sephiroth was naked in the space of three eye-blinks. He reclined his long form behind Zack's on the bed. "Do not ever doubt my love, Zackary. The best of me was imprisoned with you."

Squall kissed away his new love's tears of happiness. "Warm Zack inside, Sephiroth. Show me what I have to look forward to on our honeymoon."

Zack moaned and clutched Squall's hand as Sephiroth prepared him. "What about you, Sweetness?"

Squall licked honeyed lips. "Your pleasure is mine, Zack, as mine will be yours."

Zack groaned as his husband entered him with a firm thrust. "This is a dream. I'm gonna wake up all cold and alone to another nightmare."

Squall silenced Zack's doubts with kisses as Sephiroth left soft bites along his back. "No more nightmares for us, love."

Zack moaned as Sephiroth thrust harder and Squall fondled his erection. "Too soon. I don't want this to end."

Sephiroth bent around to nibble an earlobe. "We have all night, Beloved, and there's always tomorrow."

Zack grinned as Squall caressed his body. "Yeah… Tomorrow."

XXX

(Cloud's Residence)

A distracted Squall entered to find his father packing a small satchel. "Here you are. I can't decide if I want the wedding in Agrabah or the Land of Dragons... Daddy? Are you leaving me?"

Laguna reassured his son with a squeeze. "I'm just going to pick up the rest of my things in Thebes. My future is set with Cloud and I want to close the book on my past mistakes once-and-for-all."

Squall closed his wedding planner. "Give me a minute. I'll go with you."

Laguna shook his head. "Hades will use every chance to get Zack back. Grabbing you as a hostage would be a great start for him. He doesn't know I'm engaged to Cloud. I'll pick up my stuff and be back in a flash."

Squall frowned. "Does Cloud know you're doing this? You know how twitchy he gets if he thinks you're in danger."

The father huffed and shrugged on his jacket. "I'll be back before Cloud notices I'm gone. I'm a grown man, Squall. I can take care of myself."

XXX

(Thebes)

Laguna regained consciousness and gazed ruefully at his bound hands. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

The waiting noblewoman stood up from her chair. "It's about time you woke up. Hmph. The fools bruised your face. I will have them whipped for damaging my property."

Laguna was able to smile through the unhurt part of his face. "I'm not your property, Bathsheba. I'm no one's property. My soul is free to love whoever I choose. My choice has never been you."

Bathsheba produced a dagger from her shift and proceeded to leave razor thin slashes along the nearly nude man's body. "Insolent wretch! I allow you the comfort of my home and bed and you reward me with rudeness and duplicity with my friends!"

Laguna chortled at the lady's efforts. "I was always a player, Bathsheba. You knew this when we met. I never promised you forever. Keep cutting if you want to. I'll heal without a scratch and return to the one I truly love."

The snarling woman's eyes glared towards the roaring fireplace. "Not if I brand you first. You've never been with a man. I'll brand your face and let the Garrison have you. Your precious love will surely shun you when they hear you've become a Camp Whore."

Laguna bared his teeth at the harridan. "I don't care if it's on my face or ass. I'll cut the brand out and return to Cloud. He loves me no matter what. He told me so."

Bathsheba sneered as she marched towards the branding irons. "Men lie, Laguna. You should know better than anyone."

The female struggled to keep her balance as the whole city block was shifted by a momentous explosion.

The steward tore aside the curtain and gestured to the Lady. "Death has come for his mate, Lady Bathsheba. We must flee."

The woman took a step back. "I will not be driven from my family home by the boogeyman. Who dares to attempt to take what's mine?"

Before he could answer, the steward was chopped in half.

Cloud strode in with a frantic Squall at his heels. He stopped dead as his hellish gaze found his Laguna. "My Light. Who dared to hurt my Light?

Squall hoisted his shivering father up and sprinted them to the exit where Sephiroth waited. "You can have the reunion later. We have to get out of here before Cloud explodes."

Laguna waved to a grim-faced Sephiroth. "Sorry, nearly-Son-In-Law. Trouble always seems to find me."

The General easily picked the pair up. "So I've heard. Strife shall meet us at the gummi ship. You do not want to see what follows."

Back in the house, Bathsheba met Cloud's ferocious look head-on. "Laguna gave his heart to you? Hah. He'll be dead before the year is through under your infamous 'gentle' care. I will not bother to beg for my life, Murderer. Mercy can only come from one who has a heart. We both know you gave yours away to the Darkness long ago."

Cloud unleashed his Limit Break, so his enemy was paralyzed. It irritated him when the prey tried to crawl away when the pain overwhelmed them. "Doesn't matter. I have Laguna's. It's enough for me."

An hour later, a blood-spackeled ash-covered Cloud plodded up the ship ladder to Laguna's waiting arms. "The city block was demolished. Hercules got the kids out, but it was the best I could do. I promised I would get my rage under control. I'm sorry, Laguna. I failed again."

The elder covered his man's soiled face with kisses. "My hero. You came for me. Don't be upset, Cloud. We've just begun bringing you back to the Light."

Cloud set Laguna on his lap and bit down on a creamy shoulder. "For a rich bitch, her bondage wheel and bed were built with shoddy materials. She was readying hot pokers too, but she was preparing them all wrong. No wonder you got bored with her."

Laguna nuzzled his love's cheek. "Bathsheba's whip selection was nothing compared to yours. We will have our time, Cloud. I can't wait to submit to all your fantasies in the future."

Slumped in the co-pilot's seat, Squall covered his eyes. "I think I threw up in my mouth a little. How short is the flight back to Radiant Garden?"

Sephiroth inwardly cringed as his enhanced hearing caught all the filthy ideas Cloud whispered to an excited Laguna. "Not short enough."

XXX

(Agrabah - A Few Months Later)

Squall fidgeted as Aerith lightly brushed powder over his black eyeliner to set it and Tifa fastened a gold-lined light blue wedding veil on his head. "You used to be all fidgety when it was time to dress up for Presidential dinners, Dad. Why are you so calm now?"

Laguna sat patient in his chair as a humming Selphie brushed his long locks out. "How do you think a rich noblewoman fills her day when she's done with sex and you haven't conveniently disappeared from her bed?"

Squall held his arm up so Yuffie could fasten glittering bracelets on it. "You were a dress-up doll?"

The father held up a pointer finger as a multi-layered emerald veil was secured to his head. "A dress-up doll for extremely wealthy women. On a long boring rainy day, the Rajahs of this World could not hold a candle to me."

Squall tilted his head as Yuffie added bracelets to his other arm. "Do you ever miss it?"

Laguna blinked fast so his sudden tears would not mess up his makeup. "I was drowning. It was only your steadfast love and Ellone's memory which kept my head above water. I felt it, Squall, even in the cursed depths of a debauched existence. My baby boy's Light and love."

Tifa huffed as Squall shot up to embrace his teary-eyed father. "There they go again. Are you sure this eyeliner is waterproof, Aer?"

Aerith packed up her makeup kit. "Eyeliner? I'd be more worried about the henna. When Cloud spies Laguna's feet, he might ravish him in the Wedding Hall."

Selphie poked at one of Squall's hands. "I like the tradition. Here's Zack's initials. Where's Sephiroth's?"

Yuffie's finger ran along the other hand. "Here they are. S-V- for Sephiroth Valentine. Vinnie's gonna lose it when he sees this. All he's ever wanted is for Sephiroth to be happy."

Tifa clapped her hands. "It's almost time! We ready?"

Squall sat back on his heels to grin to a misty-eyed Laguna. "Let's get this show on the road."

xxx

(Wedding Hall)

Cid patted his spouse's hand. "Ain't started yet, Vince. Save some tears for the ceremony."

Vincent dabbed his eyes. "I cannot help it, my sky. My child has found happiness, not once, but twice. Squall already speaks of our grandchildren to come. The road we have walked has been so arduous. I feared our family would never find a safe harbor."

Cid kissed a tear away. "Ah may pilot the ship, but yer the heart of our clan, Vince. If you didn't lead Sephiroth back to sanity, Squall would've kept on workin' himself to death and Zack would still be in prison. Laguna showin' up to save Cloud is jest a side bonus. Enjoy the celebration, Honey. Ya earned it."

Vincent rested his cheek against his Captain's. "Oh, all right."

Sephiroth placed calming hands on Zack's shoulders. "Relax, Puppy. We will be able to call Squall ours soon enough."

Zack tugged on his collar. "Can't help it, Angel. Squall is shiny Light through and through. He understands we'll always have some Darkness in us. Right?"

The General chuckled and kissed his worried mate. "As battle-hardened warriors, Squall understands the necessity of us straddling the line between Light and Dark. I believe it was my innate Darkness which seduced the Lion to my side in the first place."

Zack fiddled with his fingers. "So why does he hang around me?"

Cloud straightened up from leaning against the wall and punched his best friend's arm. "Cut it out. Squall loves you. Be happy the Gods took pity on us country boys."

Zack grabbed Cloud and danced around with his struggling body. "Quit acting so cool. You're terrified Laguna won't show up either. If I'm gonna pee in my new pants, with worry, so will you."

As Cloud managed to shove Zack away, Aerith hurried up the aisle to motion them into position. "It's your wedding day! Remember the rehearsal. Zack, don't you dare tear those pants!"

The guests stood up as the music started.

The doors opened to Squall and Laguna, resplendent in their wedding finery.

As the pair made their way to their awestruck men, Tifa pinched Aerith's arm. "What's Cloud looking at?"

Aerith covered her mouth as she giggled. "Laguna's feet. I told you the henna would get to him."

Tifa leaned forward. "The sandals complement the tattoos, but they don't stand out."

Aerith's giggles continued as she prompted Yuffie to take more pictures. "It's just enough to tease Cloud's inner beast. Laguna said he wanted to be pregnant by the time his honeymoon is over. I'd say he's well on his way."

Tifa gulped as the glow in Cloud's eyes was magnified with each step Laguna took. "Yep, he might get pregnant before we leave this hall."

XXX

(A Honeymoon Suite)

Cloud gently kissed the front of Laguna's feet as his new spouse writhed on the bed. "Nice. We might have to make this permanent."

Laguna sulked and twisted his wrists in their padded cuffs above his head. "Not fair. I want to touch my husband."

Cloud sighed at the sight of his love's beauty. "Talk about fair. You and Squall danced barefoot at the reception for all to see. I had to stand there like a good boy and act civilized."

The elder man purred as Cloud prepared him. "No, you didn't. You could've taken me on the dance floor. There was more than enough room."

Cloud groaned as he speared Laguna's body. "And get Final Heaven in my face? No thank you. Gods, love. You feel so good."

Laguna cried out as the blond plowed roughly into him. "You're telling me. I've been missing out all these years."

Cloud hid his face against a perfumed neck, clutched his ecstatic spouse tight, and rode for broke. "Only with me, Mate. Swear it."

Laguna kissed a sweaty temple. "Only with you, Cloud. My life. My love."

xxx

(In Another Honeymoon Suite)

Zack happily hummed as Squall was propelled into his toned body. "First time inside a man, Sweetness. You feelin' it, like I'm feelin' it?"

Squall gritted his teeth as Sephiroth unerringly hit his sweet spot inside. "I can't-. I don't think-. My heart's gonna burst."

Sephiroth bent over to kiss Squall's cheek and whisper into his ear. "Are you enjoying Zackary's idea? My Puppy had a lot of time on his hands in prison. His fantasies are vast and intriguing. I was hoping to run through the more doable ones before the honeymoon's over."

Squall's arms shook as he fought for control not to fall on Zack. "You're gonna kill me. I'm not enhanced. Never thought I could have this. I thought it would just be me."

Zack knocked away Squall's arms, so the Lion crumpled on top of his laughing form. "I love to be loved, Sweetness. Doesn't matter when or how."

Squall moaned as he released into the warrior. "It's too much."

Sephiroth soldiered on until he orgasmed and fell on top of his spouses with a huff. His lips quick to kiss a grinning Zack's around Squall's head. "Virginity all gone. Whatever shall we do?"

Zack hooted as Squall groaned. "Round two?"

Squall's head popped up to peck Sephiroth's lips. "Cake?"

Zack glanced around confused. "Where?"

Squall grumbled as he rested his head back on a firm chest. "Sex makes me hungry. Just think how more flexible I can be with added sugar."

Zack's amused eyes met Sephiroth's. "Squall, you and Laguna put professional contortionists to shame. I actually heard all of Cloud's blood leave his brain when your dad showed off for the girls."

Squall sat up to caress Sephiroth's perky nipples. "Bendy Squall gets bendier with cake."

The General kissed soft lips. "Then cake you shall have. What do you want, Zack?"

The lounging man began to shake his head when his growling stomach spoke the truth to the room. "Okay. That was rude. I'll have some sandwiches and a share of the cake. Gotta keep my strength up for the baby making."

Squall's hands paused from playing with Sephiroth's hair. "I don't really understand how the Mako enables male pregnancy. Cloud's explanation confused my dad even more. Once he realized he could have Cloud's child, he didn't care anymore about the how."

Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I can have your baby. You can have mine. We're both having Sephiroth's. Good enough for me. Ask Aerith when we get back. She has a whole presentation called, 'The Lifestream and You."

Squall moved a low table nearer the bed. "There's a dancing moogle in the presentation. Isn't there?"

Zack rested back as Sephiroth took the full tray from room service. "Dancing moogles make everything better."

Squall hesitated as he unwrapped the cake. "You have a sexual fantasy with dancing moogles."

The warrior sat up for a sandwich, but failed to meet his mate's eyes. "Maaaaaybe. They wouldn't be participating in the sex. They'd just be dancing around and making everything sparkly."

Squall's mind cringed at the idea. "No, love. Not even with cake."

Zack's ready whine was halted by Sephiroth's hand. "The lion has spoken. Find a new dream."

XXX

(Radiant Garden - Cloud's Residence - A Few Months Later)

Squall tiptoed into his father's bedroom. "Dad? Aerith said you needed me."

Laguna sobbed and pulled his son down to lie next to him. "I lost it, Baby Boy. I tried so hard, but I keep losing them."

Squall's eyebrows wrinkled with confusion. "I don't understand. What did you lose, Dad?"

Laguna placed his hand over his lower belly and resumed his crying.

Squall gasped and wrapped his arms around his devastated father. "Daddy, why didn't you tell anyone sooner? You had to go through this all alone."

Laguna wiped his nose. "It's the way we roll, Squall. Why hurt the ones we love? When the damage has already been done."

Aerith knocked on the open door. "Squall, can I talk to you?"

Squall got up and turned towards his father. "I'll be right back. Will you be okay?"

Before Laguna could reply, a soothing blanket of magic enveloped his form and the elder fell fast asleep.

Aerith lowered her hand. "Laguna's healing factor is doing it's work, but sleep always helps."

Squall sat on the couch in the family room. "What's going on, Aerith? Why is my father suffering? He's not the only one. Zack thought he hid it well, but he lost my baby too. The loss is killing him. He's placing all the blame on himself, while lying to me with a smile. This has to stop."

Aerith sat next to the gunblader and placed a shimmery ball of magic in his hand. "Go to Port Royal. Find a woman named Tia Dalma. The cause for your grief was wrought by one who practices the darkest of blood magic. I dare not look into the abyss to find the person, but Tia Dalma can."

Squall gripped his heart sister's hand. "What's in this ball, Aerith? What are you giving up to save my family?"

Aerith kissed Squall's cheek. "Our family. Don't worry about what's inside the ball. It would have gone to waste here anyway. I have more than enough to spare."

A clearing of the throat roused Squall's attention. "Sephiroth, how long have you've been standing there?"

Sephiroth's gaze peered around the room. "I am indisputably the strongest in all the Worlds, yet my spouses treat me like I am made of glass. Will my mates never have confidence in me?"

Squall was quick to comfort his hero with a sweet embrace. "No, my love. You're wrong. You carry the burden of keeping our whole World safe. When Cloud loses control, you corral his rage until my father can comfort him. When Zack's fears overcome his heart, it's your solid presence which brings him back to my Light. All our confidence is instilled in you."

Sephiroth brushed Squall's lips with his own. "Tia Dalma, the craftiest of witches. She was never of the Light, but neither of the Dark. I shall accompany you and Laguna to Port Royal. Aerith, I trust you can think up a suitable fib to divert Strife for a day."

Aerith crossed her arms against her chest with a smile. "I'm usually wicked only on Wednesdays, but I'll make an exception for the family."

Sephiroth strode into the bedroom and gently picked up his slumbering father-in-law. "Poor Laguna. I can feel Zackary's hidden anguish from here. Your father's pain must be overwhelming."

Squall rested his cheek against Sephiroth's arm. "The information Tia Dalma finds will fix this. It has to. I won't lose my father and I sure as hell am not going to lose Zack."

Sephiroth kissed Squall's head as a black portal opened next to them. "Well said, my fierce lion."

XXX

(Port Royal - Tia Dalma's House)

Laguna squirmed as the dread-locked Obeah practitioner ran her fingers along his shivering body. "Squall? Daddy's scared like pee on this chair scared."

Tia Dalma rapped her knuckles on Laguna's noggin. "Don't be pollutin' me home with ya swill!"

Laguna's eyes darted around. "I don't think it would make a difference. Ouch!"

Squall caught the witch's smacking hand. "I brought my father here to find the cause of his ailment. Aerith told me you could help."

The sorceress's blackened grin made the gunblader flinch. "The lion asks for the answer for a question he has not paid for. What will Tia Dalma be gettin' for lookin' into the blackest of the black?"

Sephiroth took Squall's hand away from Tia Dalma's arm. "My lady, you can see into Darkness's Abyss with no fear for your immortal heart. If my heart sister's gift is not enough, say your price and I will do my best to grant it."

Tia Dalma ran a covetous hand down Sephiroth's rock-hard chest. "The father of the Lion is not the only one with loss. The Puppy cries his pain in secret. The grief be killin' the babe growin' inside."

Squall's alarmed eyes met Sephiroth's. "The baby must be yours. Isn't it too soon, though?"

Sephiroth held a fisted hand to his heart. "The signs were there. I ignored them in the face of Zackary's sorrow."

The witch swayed to Squall with her hand held out. "If the payment be worthy, Tia Dalma will see what needs to be seen."

Squall exhaled and placed the ball Aerith had given him into the enchantress's hand.

The joyful sound the witch emitted did not ease Squall's mind. "Magic. The lightest of the Light from the purest of hearts. A year's worth. Perhaps two. The payment is worthy."

Sephiroth caught an unsteady Squall. "Aerith gifted her life magic to you of her own volition. We will make it up to her."

Squall looked over to a frail Laguna, still sitting in the rickety chair. "Yes, we will."

Tia Dalma plucked a strand of hair from Laguna's head and dropped it into a boiling cauldron.

After adding a few ingredients, and a small explosion, the enchantress's eyes narrowed with glee. Her clawed hands rove over the pot. "Yeeees, I seee. The Lion's family be cursed. An old curse strengthened with blood and tears of rage. What she can never do, she wishes for you. Childless, ye shall be until Death takes ya."

Squall gasped as a faint figure appeared above the cauldron. "Rinoa… but she's dead. I saw her die."

Tia Dalma's hands danced as her eyes viewed further back. "The Darkness read her heart, filled with hidden hatred for you and yours. It found her worthy."

After directing Squall toward his shaken father, Sephiroth stepped closer to the witch. "Will eliminating this Rinoa end the curse?"

The sorceress peered into the depths. "The curse be ended with the sorceress's death. Yet Death come for she, from you it will not be."

Laguna hid his face against a standing Squall's hip. "The rhyming's starting. Bad things happen when the rhyming starts."

Sephiroth frowned. "If none of us in this room are to kill Rinoa, who shall it be?"

Tia Dalma's eyes rolled up in her head. "An old friend dances between Light and Dark. The Gods' power flows from her hands. If the slots line up, she brings The End."

Squall's face lit up with joyful recognition. "Selphie! She's talking about Selphie."

Sephiroth caught Tia Dalma as she collapsed. "I have only met the girl a few times. Would she be willing and able to undertake this task?"

Squall squeezed Laguna's shoulders. "I don't know. In her past life, Selphie was a powerhouse on the battlefield, but now she's just a normal teenager. We're asking her to kill a woman she probably doesn't remember. I can't be upset if she says no."

Laguna hugged his son's waist. "Never hurts to ask, Baby Boy."

Squall sighed as Sephiroth settled Tia Dalma in a chair. "I guess so."

XXX

(Radiant Garden Central Square)

Zack looked up from sparring with Cloud as his family appeared from a black portal. "Well, hello. Didn't know you guys were gone."

Sephiroth replied by getting down on his knees to kiss Zack's belly. "I'm sorry, Puppy. I'm so sorry."

The concerned warrior patted his husband's shoulders. "What's all this? It's okay, Seph. Aerith said we can try again."

Squall kissed Zack's lips. "We don't have to. Tia Dalma says you're already pregnant. Since the baby is Sephiroth's, you should be able to carry it to term."

Zack's lower lip trembled as his periwinkle eyes filled with tears. "I tried my best, Squall. I can't figure out what I did wrong. Maybe this country boy just wasn't good enough to have your baby."

Squall embraced his crying Puppy as he observed Laguna being carried away by Cloud. "It was not your fault, Zack. Someone cursed my family and we now know who she is. I swear to you she will pay."

Zack sobbed as Sephiroth rose up to join in the hug. "Promise?"

Squall hugged his loves tighter. "I promise."

xxx

(Radiant Garden Committee House)

Selphie plopped down in a chair next to the tea table. "I hear I get to kill a bitch."

Squall sputtered and coughed out his tea. "Selph! Warn a guy!"

The teen placed her hand over her friend's. "I'm sorry about the baby."

Squall blinked fast and sniffed. "We have another on the way. It won't replace my lost child, but it will help our hearts to heal a little."

Selphie poured a cup of tea. "So about killing this bitch we all know…"

Squall sighed. "So you do remember her. When Rinoa and I broke up for the last time, I believed it was on good terms. I had no idea she had all this seething hatred against me and my father inside her."

Selphie added some sugar to her cup. "Rinoa had her sweet little princess act, but she never fooled any of us girls. Ellone couldn't stand her duplicity. She always said if you're going to be a bitch, be a bitch."

Squall slowly turned his cup. "I've never missed Ellone more than I do now. If she had survived, I know Rinoa wouldn't have stood a chance with cursing our family. Sis would've stopped her cold."

Selphie blew her tea. "What's this about a curse?"

Squall slammed his fist onto the tea table. "Rinoa could never have children, so her curse was for Laguna and I to suffer the same fate."

Selphie took a few sips. "It never bothered Ellone that sorceresses couldn't bear children. She was all for adoption."

Squall laughed. "She was going to have a kid waving from every window of the Presidential Residence. The place had about forty."

Selphie set her cup down. "Rinoa and Ellone were both sorceresses. Both had their share of troubles. What went wrong with Rinoa?"

Squall ran a finger along the cup rim. "I don't know. Guess I'll find out when we meet again."

Selphie shook her head. "Nuh uh, Squallie. You're not getting anywhere near the witch bitch. If she gets hold of your mind, she'll scramble your brains, disappear, and we'll never find her again. You can't do the deed anyway. It has to be me and my super-duper powers."

Squall held his friend's hand. "Selphie, in your past life, your kill count was stellar, but that was the past. You have a normal civilian life now. I understand if you can't do it."

Selphie placed a reassuring hand over Squall's. "Squallie, when I say I remember everything of my past life, I mean everything. I had to wait until I was street legal before advertising my services. Of course my parents don't know. They think I'm an assistant for some social media floozie. One who calls for silly things at all hours of the night."

Squall frowned. "Are you going back into mercenary work, Selph? I haven't dipped my toe in awhile, but the living was always rough."

Selphie giggled. "I'm a bounty hunter. Cloud's been helping me to get reliable contacts. Yuffie and Tifa come along when it's a big job. So, I no longer kill very bad people for pay, but I do capture them for a sizable fee."

Squall's eyes wandered to the window. "I promised Rinoa that I would be the one to kill her if she ever went too far. Hmph. Too far. I had no idea what she was capable of. If I knew back then she would kill my child, I would have stabbed her dead in that field of flowers."

Selphie kissed a pale cheek. "Sephiroth will have my back. Rinoa's mind tricks won't work on him. Of course, they never worked on me. She'll be my first kill in this lifetime, but it's not something I will regret. Neither should you."

Squall's body began to shake. "I just want it to be over, Selph. I want to wake up tomorrow and know for certain my family is safe."

The teen enveloped the overcome man in a loving embrace. "It will be, Squallie. I'll make sure of it."

XXX

(Traverse Town - Hotel)

In her room, Rinoa Heartilly was poised over a bubbling cauldron. She pointedly refused to raise her eyes to the two figures who appeared from a dark portal. "Selphie Tilmitt. I should have known it would be you. Why couldn't you have died along with Ellone? At least I was able to get rid of Quistis. The know-it-all never saw the knife until it was sticking out of her."

Selphie growled as her deceased friend was maligned, but she took a few breaths to calm herself. "You're lying. Quisty died saving Zell and Irvine from the Heartless, while you hid like the coward you are."

Rinoa threw in some wiggling ingredients to make the room stink more. "Oh shut up! I don't want to talk to you! Where's Squall? He's the reason you're here. Isn't he? He could never stand watching his loved ones cry. How many babies has his precious Daddy lost since he remarried? Four? Five? It doesn't matter. I am the only one who can lift the curse and that is something I will never EVER do. I hope the country bumpkin Squall married dries up and dies due to grief."

Sephiroth stepped forward. "Selphie, please step out for fifteen minutes."

The bouncy-haired girl looked uncertainly up to the calm man. "Rinoa might escape. You sure, Mr. General Sephiroth… Sir?"

Sephiroth guided the teen towards the door as an oblivious insane Rinoa chanted on. "Fifteen minutes, Selphie, then you may do what needs to be done."

Selphie blinked as she was gently pushed out the door. "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Selphie reentered the quiet room to view the most horrendous sight she hoped she would never see again. "Rinoa? Oh, Gods. She's still alive. Can she talk?"

Sephiroth's face remained placid as he cleaned Masamune with Rinoa's expensive ceremonial robe. "Unfortunately, yes."

The mass of writhing guts on the floor spoke with a gurgly voice. "Am I to experience The End? Hah hah. You couldn't pull it off when you were a trained SEED. While your slots are continuously twirling, I'll fully regenerate and be gone from this World."

Rinoa's heart quaked as her inner mind viewed a field appear around her with butterflies and fireflies flying past. "No…. NOOOOOOO! How could you? You were nothing but a grubby little insect. Noooothing…"

Selphie slammed her nunchakus onto the floor and raised her fists into the air as a wailing Rinoa disintegrated to nothing. "Oh yeah? Well in this lifetime, this grubby little insect learned how to cheat to get what she wants! So HAH!"

Sephiroth patted the proud girl's shoulder. "You did well for your first kill, Selphie. Let us return to Radiant Garden with the good news."

Selphie rested her weapon on her shoulder as a dark portal opened behind Sephiroth. "I so love being a part of this family. Everyone understands the thrill of a good kill!"

Sephiroth guided the bouncy teen through the Darkness. "At the end of the day, it can be quite satisfying."

XXX

(Radiant Garden - Fountain Court - A Year Later)

As Laguna rested his head on his lap, Cloud gently petted his spouse's belly. "The baby's moving a lot today. I don't want to leave you two alone."

Laguna kissed his man's other hand. "The Coliseum is calling and Zack needs the support. Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa will be keeping me safe and fed until you return for the birth."

Cloud played with Laguna's braid. "It's like riding a bike for Zack. He was born for the Show. The crowd loves him."

Zack dropped down onto another picnic blanket with a silver-haired baby in his arms. "Hey, are you talkin' about me? Good! I love talking about me."

Laguna sat up to tug on the baby's foot. "So precious. Riku's so alert."

Zack set the curious tot on the blanket. "Riku takes after his Dada. He's already tryin' to protect his loved ones."

Yuffie placed two picnic baskets down. "What's Riku gonna do if we're attacked? Throw his full diaper at them?"

Zack yiped and covered the babe's ears. "Bite your tongue! We're goin' back to the Coliseum. If Riku throws poop at the populace, I'll get exiled for sure. No matter how shiny awesome I am."

Squall sat down and lined up stuffed toys for Riku to play with. "There ya go, Baby. Sephiroth should be here in a minute."

Selphie made her entrance by triple-flipping backwards into the area. The upset teen pointed with her weapon. "That was a damned dirty shot! Just because I don't have a yoo-hoo, doesn't mean you can punch me there!"

Tifa sauntered in while carrying another basket. "It serves you right for trying to sneak up on me. Quit talking about fairness, Selph. You're a bounty hunter now."

Zack kissed Squall's neck. "Yoo-hoo?"

Squall shook his head. "Don't ask her. Please don't ask her."

Sephiroth floated down behind the pair. "Tia Dalma has received our gift with thanks. She says: "The Lion be always welcome at me fire."

Zack dissolved against a giggling Squall. "Oh, Seph. Do that again. I'll tell the Coliseum to piss off, and get pregnant right now, if you do that again."

Sephiroth sat down with smile and picked up his lookalike son. "No."

Aerith wiggled into the space next to Squall. "You don't need to pay me back. It was extra magic I was saving up for a rainy day."

The solemn man kissed Aerith's hand. "Lightest of the Light with the purest of hearts. I am so lucky to call you sister."

Aerith bumped shoulders with Squall. "Nah. I'm the lucky one, Brother"

Cid swaggered in with Vincent on his arm. "There's our family, Valentine. A shabbier group there never was."

Vincent nuzzled his Captain. "We could ditch them all and go make out."

"Hey! Selphie made homemade churros!"

"Aw, Selph. You're the best!"

"Anything for Riku!"

"Hey, I'm here too! Squall… You're oldest best friend!"

"Yeah, so? I brought the appropriate bribe. Gimme that baby!"

Cid's sky-blue eyes wandered to a dancing Selphie holding Riku in one arm and a churro in the other hand. "It wouldn't hurt to jest say our hellos. They are family."

Vincent sighed as his pilot scampered towards the plate of churros. "Cinnamon sugar. I shall vanquish thee one day."

Cid excitedly waved a fistful of fried goodies. "Hey, Vince! Ah think Riku's tryin' to walk!"

Zack's deepened voice flowed across the flowered grounds. "Arise, my son. The power of the churro compels you!"

Squall stuffed his Puppy's face as Vincent slid down next to Cid. "You're so weird. Why did I marry you again?"

Zack swallowed then grinned. "Ah'm just that pretty."

Sephiroth caught his son as he nearly face-planted into the bean dip. "It is alright, Riku. With practice, you will walk soon."

Laguna smiled at his family's antics, then his eyes widened in alarm. "Cloud, my water just broke."

Cloud's body froze. "It's too soon! Isn't it?"

Aerith scooted over and placed her hand over Laguna's belly. "Nope. I'd say our Baby Strife is right on time. He wanted to meet Daddy before he had to leave."

The family ran, en masse, complete with churros, to the Strife residence.

Later that night, a squalling baby boy was welcomed to Radiant Garden.

Squall kissed his exhausted father's forehead. "You're my inspiration. I know you'll be his too. Have you and Cloud talked about a name?"

Laguna smiled to his love sitting next to him. "Yeah, we decided some time ago."

Cloud brushed back his blue-eyed baby's already spiking brown locks. "Sora. His name is Sora."


End file.
